A Clean Sweep
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Mailman *Monkey *Birdie Bird Summary Wubbzy has a lot of chores to do, but when he gets a brand new Kickety-Kickball, he puts off his chores while he plays. Before he knows it, his lawn is a jungle. Recap The episode begins as Wubbzy exits his home and tells the audience that today is cleaning day. He then sees how long his list is, and explains it boring. Despite this, Wubbzy knows that the sooner he finishes, the sooner he can begin to play, so he goes and ignites his lawn mower to begin mowing the lawn. As soon as he starts, the Mailman suddenly comes to deliver a package and Wubbzy goes inside to open it. Instead is a brand new red Kickety-Kickball (which only appears in this episode). Wubbzy begins to play with the ball, only to eventually make a mess of his home. He catches the ball, then kicks it into the kitchen where it continues to make an even bigger mess. He tells himself he should clean the mess, but only after he finishes playing kickety-kickball. The ball then bounces so heavily that it goes outside and lands inside a bird bath. Meeting with Walden, the purple male suggets that Wubbzy should return to finish cleaning, but Wubbzy is so busy having fun that he does not wish to clean and keeps playing, while making a mess for an entire day. Another day then begins as he tiredly goes to get a drink of water. He then sees all of his dirty dishes and claims that he will clean them after he plays more kickity-kickball. Wubbzy then cannot locate the ball anywhere after searches throughout his treehouse, but it is no use. He then becomes sad when he realizes Widget can help him, while she cuts a trail through his now forest of a yard to get into his treehouse. She finds Wubbzy hiding under a pillow and she reminds him that they need to clean, but she then shows him her newest invention, a cleaning robot. It begins to clean up quickly, but then does a little too well and an even bigger mess occurs. Walden then comes to visit and stares in shock, and then questions about what happened to Wubbzy's treehouse. Wubbzy explains what happened and Walden then tells Wubbzy that they will just have to clean up the old fashioned way. Wubbzy calls it boring but Walden says to him that it can also be fun. They then agree to clean up by playing games such as Hamper Hoops, which involves tossing wadded up balls of clothing into the hampers, and Sponge Skating to clean up the dirty floors, which consists of strapping feet to sponges and cleaning the floors. They then finish by having a lawn mower race to clean up the "jungle". By the time he finishes, Walden and Widget have fallen asleep. Wubbzy finishes dusting a lamp and realizes that he never got that drink he wanted earlier, so he heads to the fridge and opens it to see his kickety-kick ball had been inside the fridge. He pulls it out and tells Widget and Walden that they should play a game and he kicks it only to accidentally break a lamp as the episode ends. Trivia *This is one of the few times that Birdie Bird has shown an annoyed expression. *This is also one of the very rare, if not only times that a kickety-kick ball was not blue. It was probably colored red because Wubbzy might have ordered a red ball or it was an error. Errors *In the scene where Wubbzy is standing in his house before/after the kitchen mess, the floor layout changes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy